


she longed to reach forwards towards her

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Perhaps the most beautiful feature about Sylvia Tilly- excluding her snort-filled laughter, the freckles on her nose, the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed, her fingers that would move and keep Michael’s attention, her soft eyes that kept their gaze with Michael’s whenever they met across a room- was her hair. It was- extraordinary. Michael longed to reach over and touch. Despite not being Vulcan in blood, she still sparingly touched others, but Tilly, oh Tilly, she made Michael want to reach over and hold her face in her hands, to feel her arms and stomach and whole being.She had never- felt this way before. It was so different then what she had felt with Ash. She didn’t understand how- it simply was.





	she longed to reach forwards towards her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for anything Star Trek, which is crazy considering how much I love aos, but here we are, I really love Michael and Tilly, so I wrote this cute little thing in like three hours. Hope you guys enjoy <3

Perhaps the most beautiful feature about Sylvia Tilly- excluding her snort-filled laughter, the freckles on her nose, the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed, her fingers that would move and keep Michael’s attention, her soft eyes that kept their gaze with Michael’s whenever they met across a room- was her hair. It was- extraordinary. Michael longed to reach over and  _ touch _ . Despite not being Vulcan in blood, she still sparingly touched others, but Tilly, oh Tilly, she made Michael want to reach over and hold her face in her hands, to  _ feel _ her arms and stomach and whole being.

She had never- felt this way before. It was so different then what she had felt with Ash. She didn’t understand how- it simply was. 

Michael settled on the seat across from Tilly, her best friend deep in conversation with Stamets, who was shaking his head vigorously at whatever Tilly was saying. It sounded like they were discussing time travel. 

“I am  _ just  _ saying that I would like to go back in time to the twenty-first century so I could see one, just one, Lady Gaga concert in person and cry at her feet. I  _ know  _ that the twenty-first century still has so, so many issues regarding, well, so many things, let us not get into the anti-vaccination trend, because god what a trip that must have been I cannot imagine.  _ But _ , in terms of music, the twenty-first century had quite a few jams I still regularly listen to. Ask Michael, even she is warming up to my  _ wonderful _ music tastes!” Tilly turned towards Michael, holding out her spoon, pointing towards Michael as she grinned widely. 

Michael restrained herself from melting on spot and instead nodded her head and addressed Stamets. “It is quite entertaining, interesting music. I find that the band  _ Yeah Yeah Yeahs _ has a collection of songs that keep me motivated while in the gym.” It was true- Michael would play the music as she beat her fists and kicked out against the dummy. It helped with her energy much better than the Vulcan music she had grew up listening to. She shivered slightly, thinking about the lute Spock had been learning to play in his early teen years. He had been far from a master at the time, though their mother frequently boasted that he had quite a talent with the instrument nowadays.

Stamets shook his head. “I prefer classical, honestly. But- back on topic- I really think exploring the time when we first met Vulcans and discovered the vastness of our galaxy and space would be an exciting adventure to go on!” He spread out his hands, giving Tilly a free shot to throw a fry at him. “Hey!” 

“Boo! You’re so  _ boring _ !” Tilly grinned at him and rolled her eyes. 

Michael laughed and shook her head as she turned to smile at Stamets. “I find the prospect of going back in time to be around as humanity discovers how minuscule we are in the face of the universe would be quite amusing. Sorry Tilly, but I have to agree with Stamets on this matter.” 

Tilly shook her head, her red hair swinging about in the tight ponytail she had forced it into that morning. Michael watched, not processing a word her friend said as she wondered how her hair would feel if she ran her fingers through it. How Tilly would feel if Michael did so. She sighed to herself and tuned back into the conversation, smiling slightly at her friends antics. 

 

She watched from her perch on the foot of Tilly’s bed as Tilly fixed the collar of her dress. It was a lovely thing- blue velvet that hugged her curves nicely and made Michael nervous to so much as look at her too long lest she accidently let her gaze fall down where the v-neck of the dress rested. Her hair was down, swaying with her small movements.

“How do I look?” Tilly asked as she moved her hands about her hips and face in several poses that caused Michael to smile at her. 

“You look beautiful.” Michael found that speaking through a smile was difficult, she wanted to laugh, full and happy, as she often did while in this wonderful woman’s company. She settled for the smile as she watched Tilly light up and walk about their quarters.

“Thank you! I’m  _ so  _ excited for this shore leave! It’s been  _ way _ too long since I’ve properly partied it up!” As she spoke, she threw her fists up in a swirl of movement above her head- Michael recognized it as the sign language word for ‘celebration-’ and she tilted her head back and forth in her jubilance. It was adorable-  _ she  _ was adorable- it caused Michael’s chest to burn. It both hurt and didn’t- it was pleasantly uncomfortable. It was a devotion she wanted to say aloud. “It’s too bad you have to stay back with Captain Saru for the first few days. I would  _ love  _ to help you properly party, since your last attempt was during the war and was  _ definitely  _ mostly ruined by time shenanigans. Wow, we live a crazy life. Love Starfleet.” 

Michael shook her head, mentally agreeing that their life was in fact crazy. Never in her life had she ever thought that she would be the catalyst for a war, that she would be living a life where Philippa Georgiou was  _ gone _ and they had been in a middle of a damaging argument when that moment had occurred, that she would be a criminal when she next stepped foot on a Starfleet vessel. That she would fall in love with a man who made her feel in ways she never had before and fall in love again with a woman who gave her a joy she never thought she would have, even when she had been her happiest on the  _ Shenzhou _ . “As much as I would love to- dance with you, my duties as first officer take precedence.”

Tilly nodded her head and scratched at the back of her neck. “Oh, well, yeah, yeah, obviously. Though, uh, maybe we can dance together some other time. I mean- we share a room, and it’d be fun, or, hey, maybe some other time or something. I don’t know just- just some thoughts, ha.” She waved her arms about and shook her head. 

“I’d love that.” Michael gave her a smile as she glanced down at her hands. She longed to reach forward towards her, to touch her smooth skin, to explore the depths of her hair, to kiss at her pink lips that kept her attention, to entwine her fingers with hers. She breathed in. “Tilly, if I tell you something personal, it- it would never stand in the way of out friendship?” She couldn’t bring herself to bring her gaze up from her hands. 

“What, you’re actually a pro at grinding?” Tilly teased with a small laugh. When Michael did not make a move, Tilly’s tone turned serious. “Michael, I would never let anything you’d say get in between our friendship. Not unless it’s something ridiculously illegal, I have to say ahead of time that that may be a trust breaker.”

Michael’s lips turned up and she snorted. That’s what made Tilly so- loveable. Her humor brought Michael out of the ruts she found herself in. Michael often referred to it as her Vulcan upbringing coming into play, but Tilly would joke with a smile that it was repressed trauma from a young age. Unsure how to voice the emotions stirring inside of herself, Michael breathed in. “I- I am quite fond of you. No- wait. I mean- I am romantically interested in you. I understand how this may make you uncomfortable, but I find that if I keep these emotions bottled up, I may burst. When I am around you, I feel more myself than ever before. I feel… open. Happy.” She tilted her head to the side as she gave a small shrug. 

Hands, warm and surprisingly rough with use, took hold of her face. Michael opened her eyes and met Tilly’s eyes, bright and honest and full of something else Michael couldn’t place in the state of slight panic she was in. “Michael,” was all that left Tilly’s lips before she leaned down and pressed them against Michael’s own. The kiss was soft and sweet and slow. Michael placed her hands atop of Tilly’s. When they pulled back from each other, Tilly whispered against her lips, breath warm, “I’m interested in you too. Always have been. Even when I was kind of scared of you back when we first met. The more I got to know you, the more I wanted to know. You’re- amazing. Wonderful. Ethereal. This itself feels unreal, like I’m thirty percent sure I am dreaming because you’re  _ you _ and I’m  _ me _ and why would you even be romantically invested in  _ me _ I’m a mess!” The longer she spoke, the more her voice rose in volume.

“You are not a mess.” Michael whispered back with a shake of her head. “And even so, I love you for who you are and who you will grow to be.”

“Fuck, Michael,” Tilly breathed out before pressing her lips to Michael’s one again. Michael let her hands wander up towards her hair, tangling her fingers into the curls, letting this moment wash over her. “We should stop. I mean, I don’t want to, but you have to go to the bridge and I have Keyla and Joann waiting for me. But, um, I’ll be back and when I am, we should, uh, we should totally continue this conversation.” 

Michael gave Tilly a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I would love that. Enjoy your partying.”

“I’ll- I’ll try.” Tilly nodded her head, still not moving an inch. Now that they were here, Michael did not want to move either. Michael let her fingers run through Tilly’s long hair, enjoying the moment for a little longer, letting herself be immersed in this woman, until Saru’s voice called for her and they were forced to begin to move away from each other with one last parting kiss, lingering and full of promises Michael could taste, before they separated off in different directions. In a few long hours, they’d be together again and Michael would have her opportunity to  _ touch, _ to investigate, to let her desire grow. Her fingers tingled with anticipation. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think! I had such a nice time writing this, hopefully I write more for them- or Star Trek in general- another time!


End file.
